AUstuck with Rainbow Drinkers
by undyingUmbrage
Summary: Takes place in an alternate universe on Alternia where Kanaya is a Rainbow Drinker, and other things are different. Have tissues nearby because you could cry. Rated T for language and blood. Let me know if it should be rated M though. I know, I suck at titles and summaries.


Kanay woke up and sighed. She overslept and wouldn't be able to see the sun today. Noticing the time, Kanaya hurried and ran out of her hive, hoping that she wouldn't be too late to meet with the only friends she still has, even as a Rainbow Drinker.  
"I Am Very Sorry That I Am Late," Kanaya said, catching up with her friends.  
"AiN't A pRoBlEm, SiS," Gamzee replied as he saw her. He had a strange red bumb on his neck.  
"uM, kA-"  
"Gamzee, What Is That On Your Neck?" Kanaya interrupted Tavros.  
"Oh, It'S nOtHiN,' jUsT a BuG bItE." Gamzee replied.  
"Are You Sure? It Looks Like It Is A Lot More Than A Bite."  
"kANAYA, YOUR SHIRT-"  
"Oh, I Apologize. I Did Not Have Time To Get Ready This Morni-" Kanaya looked down at herself for the first time.  
She tried so hard, she really did. Kanaya denied herself what she craved; the wouldn't let herself have the only source of nutrition that would work for her. Kanaya had been reduced to skin and bones do to malnutrition.  
Covering the front of her shirt was purple blood. That was no bug bite.  
"Gamzee!" He fell to the ground, trembling and coughing; coughing up blood.  
Kanaya was down by his side immediately, trying to lift him up, but unable to due to her extremely weak muscles.  
"wHAT DO WE DO?" Tavros asked, panicing.  
"Get Help!" Kanaya commanded.  
"i'LL CALL AN AMBULANCE!"  
"That Will Take Too Long!" Kanaya said, tears starting to well up in her eyes. **Gamzee Is Going To Die And It Is All My Fault,** she thought.  
"DoN't WoRrY, sIs," Gamzee said, coughing up more blood, "ThIs Is ThE kInDa ThInG mIrAcLeS lOvE tO fIx."  
Kanaya's tears start to slide down her cheeks. She wanted to yell at him and tell him that miracles don't exist, but then he spoke again.  
"It WaS a MiRaClE _yOu_ CaMe BaCk, SiS."  
And, even though she knew how stupid the thought was, Kanaya didn't want to lose one of her only friends. Gamzee was the only one that didn't think it was strange when she came back to life and crawled out of her coffin during her funeral. He was the only one that treated her as warmly after her death as he did before she was supposed to die in the explosion of her hive. Even Tavros acted different towards her once learning she was a Rainbow Drinker, but not Gamzee.  
"Yes, It Was, And You Are Going To Be Alright As Well," Kanaya lied, mainly to herself, crying hard. She pulled Gamzee into her lap, cradling his head.  
"GoOd," he smiled, then coughed up more blood. "WaNnA sLaM sOmE wIcKeD eLiXiR lAtEr?"  
"Yes," Kanaya said. She didn't have the heart to tell him that if he su- No, she wouldn't think about that. There was no chance of him coming back.  
"PrOmIsE? yOu, Me, AnD tAvBrO?"  
"i PROMISE," Tavros said, crying. "i JUST CALLED THEM."  
"KaNaYa?"  
"I Promise, Gamzee. The Three Of Us Will All Have A Faygo Later." Kanaya's tears came flooding out, and she struggled to hold back a sob. Gamzee was was dying in her arms because of something she didn't remember doing, and there was nothing she could do about it.  
"It'S sO cOlD." Gamzee said, coughing up blood again. "iT's So MoThErFuCkInG cOlD. wHy'S iT sO mOtHeRfUcKiNg CoLd, KaNaYa?"  
Kanaya's sob erupted from her chest, preventing her from answering.  
"KaNaYa? KaNaYa? Ka-"  
Gamzee coughed again, the worst sounding one yet, but no blood came out. Instead, Gamzee went stiff. Then, there was a violent jerk and he let out a howl of pain, and then he was still.  
Kanaya held him in her lap, her sobbing the only sound around them.  
"gAMZEE?" Tavros kneeled down next to Gamzee, tears poured from his eyes. "gAMZEE, bRO, WAKE UP! wAKE UP!"  
"He Is Not Sleeping, Tavros!" Kanaya yelled, startling Tavros. "He Is Dead. Gamzee's Fucking Dead And It Is All My Fucking Fault!" Tavros stared at her with a look of disbelief and horror. She turned her head towards the sky.  
"Why? Why Did I Have To Come Back? Why Does Gamzee Have To Die? WHY? WHY COULDN'T I HAVE DIED THEN?" Her voice got louder and angrier the more she screamed to the sky. **If Only I Had Not Come Back,** Kanaya thought, **Then He Would Not Have Died!  
**Her sobs then prevented her from saying anything else.

* * *

Sorry if it sucked. And sorry for any flaws in punctuation or grammar. I don't have spell check on my computer or anything like that, so there probably will be flaws here and there. Please review, I would really appreciate it.


End file.
